


群居动物

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward is a priest, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, POV Edward Nygma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

一个人是什么样的？

这个问题不太好回答。

这个世界上形形色色的男女老少各有不同，有人面目可憎、心狠手辣，也有人总是和蔼可亲、善良单纯。有人愚蠢，也有人聪明，你很难用一句话来概括所有的人。

一个死人是什么样的？

对Edward来说，这个问题就比较好回答了。

死人是彩色的。

红色的血液，白色的骨头，黄色的脂肪，粉色的肉块……

不管活着的时候是如何美丽或丑陋，死后，所有人都会成为这样一堆毫无辨识度的东西，然后腐烂、发臭，与泥土混合在一起变成杂草与野花的养料。

谁又能凭借这堆令人作呕的东西看出主人生前的光彩呢？

坐在浴缸旁，Edward仔细地帮Kristen Kringle把她杂乱的红发理顺，用手指将她已经僵硬的双唇勉强扯出一个弧度。这样看起来似乎顺眼一点儿，Edward满意地笑了一下。松手，早已失去弹性的肌肉就被固定在了这个诡异的角度。

虽然很遗憾他们之间的感情会以这样的结局收尾，但或许这对他们两人来说都最好的。

Edward叹气，活动了一下酸涩的肩膀，站起身，脱下了沾满猩红液体的乳胶手套与手术服，打算去客厅暂时休息一下。

推开玻璃门，Edward脱鞋赤脚走在深色地毯上，温暖柔软的触感让他整个人放松下来。顺着头顶淡黄色灯光延伸的方向走去，两边灰色的墙壁干干净净空空荡荡，只有身侧他自己的投影陪伴左右。

走到客厅，视野一下开阔起来。房间很宽敞，墙壁是灰色的，日光从大大的窗户打进来，落在中央墨绿色的沙发上，前面是一张黑色的玻璃茶几。正对着茶几的是一台电视机，两旁的书架上整整齐齐摆满了各种各样的书。

Edward走到客厅旁的开放厨房，从一旁井然有序摆放着的玻璃杯中拿了一个，在水龙头下接了水，坐在了双人沙发的一角。

虽然Miss. Kringle身材娇小，骨骼上的脂肪与肌肉分布的恰到好处，但现在，作为一具毫无生气的尸体，她处理起来依旧有些麻烦。

即使他已经有过一次经验……

Edward盯着电视机黑色显示器里自己的影子，手指无意识地摩擦着冰冷的杯壁。

Miss. Kringle温暖的脖颈……

他知道城外有一处鲜少有人光顾的荒林，处理完尸体之后，就可以埋在那里。

他的手掐住了她的脖子，指腹下是跳动的脉搏，她的双眼被恐惧的泪水浸透……

他有车，也有趁手的工具。等下班之后他就可以自由安排时间。

自由……

他杀死了Miss. Kringle，这是个意外，但实际上他并不为此感到愧疚。

悲伤……

是的，在她呜咽一声闭上双眼的时候，Edward有些悲伤，但立刻，这种悲伤又被一种宿命感取代。

当他决定与她接触的时候，他就知道两人的结局可能不会太美好。

他们是完全不同的两个人。

性格、喜好、价值观都不尽相同。

但他执意要去尝试，因为他 **渴望** ，渴望与他人建立起一段亲密关系。

而Kristen Kringle是当时的最佳选择。

或许他应该为此感谢她。她的死亡仿佛是一把钥匙，打开了Edward在心底埋藏已久的潘多拉魔盒。他应该——

“ **咚咚咚** ”

沉闷的敲击声自门口响起。Edward猛的转头看向挂着银制十字架的黑色房门，心脏漏跳了一拍。

谁？

除了工作时接触的人，Edward不曾有过朋友。他不参与社交活动，也不喜欢惹事。住在这栋公寓之后，除了Kristen Kringle以外没有人拜访过他。

那么是谁在门外？

‘说不定是警察。’

那个讨厌的自己又突然出现在眼前，他和自己一样穿着衬衫与绿色毛背心，颧骨之上那双深棕色的眼睛闪烁着戏谑。

‘他们发现了你所做的一切。’

Edward捏紧了手里的杯子，冰冷地盯着自己的幻觉，“这不可能，哥谭的警察都是一群蠢货。”

“咚咚咚，咚咚咚”

敲门声更激烈了，似乎门外的神秘来客有些着急了。

Edward起身，放下水杯。

‘记得带上刀。’

他的幻觉低声提醒。

Edward没有理会他，拿起桌上当着的水果刀藏在身后，走进了房门。

他先是贴近房门，透过门上的猫眼往外瞅了瞅。

来者是一个身材矮小的黑发男人，大概三十岁左右，有着病态苍白的皮肤与怪异地好似鸟喙般的鼻子。

仿佛感觉到了什么一样，这个陌生的来客突然抬起头，对着猫眼扬起一个假笑。Edward看到了他浅绿色的双眼与脸上巧克力碎屑般的浅淡雀斑。

他不认识门外的家伙，但这个陌生人却一副很肯定自己就在房中、不达目的誓不罢休的样子。

Edward深吸气，背在身后的右手握紧了刀，然后也学着门外那人，扬起一个假笑，打开了门。

“你好，请问有什么事吗？”

门外那个陌生的来客似乎被他吓了一跳，向后退了一步，Edward这才发现他的右手拿着一把长长的黑色雨伞，像是手杖一样柱在地上，旁边是一双擦地锃亮的黑白皮鞋。视线往上，则是一套剪裁精良的黑色西装，暗紫色的领带以及配套的胸袋巾。一股淡淡的烟味顺着空气钻进他的鼻腔。

从穿着打扮上来看，这似乎是一位礼貌友好的绅士，但是Edward没有忽略对方门框遮挡下，一直藏在背后的左手。

“抱歉打扰了。”这位绅士开口了，他的声音有些沙哑，让Edward想起了细碎砂砾缓慢摩擦时发出的声音，他咬紧了下颌，脸上却依旧是那副假笑。

“请问Black先生在这里吗？”他说话的时候，那双浅淡的绿色双眼上上下下将Edward打量了一边，嘴角的笑意变得真实了一点儿。

Edward听到这个问题愣了一下，这个姓氏对他来说很陌生，眼前的这个男人显然是找错人了。

“抱歉，这位先生，我想你是找错地方了，我并不认识什么Black。”Edward谨慎地开口。虽然他相信自己能够轻松地处理掉眼前的这个矮个子男人，但这种秘密或许会被发现的紧张感却始终萦绕着他。

陌生人眯着眼睛思考了一下，像是在衡量Edward话中的真假。

“你确定？”陌生人的语气微微上扬，有些疑惑，又有些警告的意味。

Edward不语，而这个小个子男人居然就径直往前走了一步，似乎打算直接进到房间里。

Edward抿紧了双唇，立刻用左手将门拉过来，但眼前的男人却抬手将那把长长的黑伞卡在了门框与门之间，成功阻止了将要被关上的门。

“咚、咚、咚”

这是门背后衣架上那串银制十字架撞击房门发出的声音。

两人僵持着，气氛有些焦灼。

“不再好好想想吗？一个留着红色大胡子，面色阴沉的大高个。”最后，还是这个陌生人先开了口。

或许他只是打算缓解现在紧张的氛围，让Edward放松一些，但听着他的描述Edward似乎有了一些头绪。

“如果你是说那个总是喜欢穿着黑色夹克，头发乱糟糟的像是从来没有洗过的家伙的话，我想我知道。”Edward盯着对方的眼睛，看见他眼角稍微弯了弯，显然对这个答案很是满意。

“他住在我隔壁。”

Edward的鼻子很灵敏，每次与那位邻居见面侧身而过的时候，总是能闻到空气里淡淡的血腥味。这样说来，眼前的这个矮个子男人也绝不是什么等闲之辈。

“非常感谢你的帮助。”这位陌生人礼貌地道谢，收回了自己的雨伞，然后转身拄着他向Edward的隔壁走去。

Edward注意到他走路的姿势有些奇怪，右腿微微有些向外撇，像是一只企鹅。

雨伞伞尖与地板撞击，发出“咚咚”的声音。

正当Edward准备关上门回去时，之前的陌生人突然停在半途，转身看向他。

“一个小小的建议。”他说，嘴角还带着笑意，“下次和陌生见面的时候，也许你愿意再去检查一下自己的仪表。”

他的语调上扬，沙哑的声音里带着三分亲切、三分调笑与四分傲慢，还未等Edward反应过来，就拄着自己的雨伞转头走了。

Edward咬着下唇关上门，将手中的水果刀原封不动地放了回去，然后快步走进了浴室，走到镜子前。

镜子里的另一个自己还是熟悉的样子，但是在他的颌骨处，一道非常显眼的深褐色印记裸露在皮肤上，那是血干涸后的样子。

该死的！该死的！该死的！他发现了吗？该怎么办？他会去报警吗？

Edward咬着指甲，像只无头苍蝇般来回在浴室里踱步。

或许他可能并没有发现。Edward在心底辩解。或许他会以为这是番茄酱什么的……

‘他看起来可没有那么蠢。’

他那讨厌的幻觉这个时候又出现了。

‘我想他发现我们的秘密了。’

另一个Edward出现在浴室门口，他穿着之前处理尸体时使用的手术服，手上带着乳胶手套，走到了浴缸旁，低头欣赏里面散碎的尸块，仿佛在暗示着什么。

‘我们得杀了他。’

“不！”Edward立刻反驳，“这太危险了，我们对他一无所知！”

‘往好处想，可怜的ed。’另一个Edward笑笑，‘没有人会认为我们有动机，不是吗？’

Edward看着浴缸里的尸体，眉头紧皱。“也许我们不应该这么冲动。即使他报警了，大概也不会有人相信。”

‘为什么？因为我们是上帝忠实的仆从吗？’另一个Edward冷笑，‘你认为那些蠢货在意这些吗？’

Edward抬头看着他，沉默不语。

‘我们得杀了他，ed。你不会想要和一群蠢货一起待在监狱的。我们是特别的，我们理应得到最好的。’

Edward深吸了一口气，依旧没有说话，但是另一个Edward知道，他已经动摇了。毕竟，没有人能比自己更了解自己。

“你说的对，我理应得到最好的。”

Edward闭上眼，深呼吸了三次，然后再睁眼，另一个自己已经不知所踪。他咽下口水，离开浴室，来到客厅，拿起茶几上的水果刀。他小心翼翼地换好了鞋子，推开门走了出去。

他对那个敲门的陌生人一无所知，如果在这放过他，那么接下来一切都会变成未知。Edward讨厌这种感觉。他当然也不会就这么毫无准备的冲上去，那是愚者才会做出的选择。

他安静地走到了隔壁的房门口，现在正是周四的下午，公寓中的大部分人都去上班了，Edward不用担心自己鬼鬼祟祟的样子被人发现。他走近房门，本打算贴在门口，听一下房里的动静，却发现这扇门本就是虚掩着的，轻轻一推便“嘎吱”一声缓缓打开了。门内，什么声音都没有。Edward握紧手中的刀，警惕起来。

他左手放在门把手上面，缓缓推开门。

“有人吗？”

他试探性地开口询问，鼻尖是一股奇怪的味道。

门内没有任何回应。

房门开到一半，Edward就看见一条红色的细线弯弯扭扭地朝自己滚来。他停了下来，仔细地看了看，立刻意识到这条红色的细线是还未凝结的新鲜血液。

他把门推开，那位Black先生的尸体就直挺挺地倒在不远处，光洁的额头上有一个深色的小洞，借着光，似乎还能看见里面破碎的白色骨骼与粉色肉沫。而那个之前敲门的陌生人，早已不见踪影。

事情的发展出乎Edward的预料，但从某种角度来说，他相信对方是绝不会轻易去警察局举报自己的。

稍微安下心，Edward关上了房门，轻轻抹除了自己来过的痕迹，顺着原路回到了自己的公寓。

……

离在隔壁公寓发现那具尸体之后已经过了一周了，Edward的生活没有丝毫的改变，又回到了从前的样子。

每天早上七点半起床，洗漱、用早饭，然后开着车来到郊区的教堂。换上神父的祭衣，开始每日的弥撒、祈祷。

下午讲经或是处理堂区的事物，晚一点会在忏悔室倾听信徒的忏悔。

工作一般在五点结束，Edward会开车回到城里，在楼下的中餐厅吃饭。晚上回家之后开始和自己下棋，或者看看感兴趣的书。十一点半的时候准时躺在床上准备休息。

除了每周的假期，Edward的每一天都是如此度过的，不断地重复着前一天的内容，日复一日，年复一年。

当然，他也觉得这样的生活太过无趣，自己就像是被提前录入程序的机器人一样，做着毫无意义也无人感激的工作。

不过他还是选择呆在了这里。

成为哥谭这座没有信仰的城市里偏僻角落教堂的神父。

不过说来可笑，其实他并不信仰上帝，他所做出这样的决定很大一部分是受到了他童年的影响。

他自小生活在一个糟糕的家庭中。他的父亲不怎么回家，即使回家也是每天醉醺醺的，遇上心情不好的时候还会通过暴力来发泄心中的不满。而他的母亲，一个虔诚的天主教徒，她赚钱为Edward提供了就读教会学校的机会，但却从不过问他的生活，每天都在自己的房间里向上帝祷告。他们不曾施舍关心与爱意给Edward，因为他的出现是一个意外，而他父母的婚姻就是基于这个意外产生的悲剧。

从很小的时候，Edward就显露出了自己的与众不同。他很聪明，或者说极其聪明，永远是班上最优秀的学生。但由于缺少父母的教导，他不懂得如何与人相处，总是独来独往。凭借着优异的成绩，他获得了大学的全额奖学金。在继续进修之后，他成为了哥谭郊区教堂的执事，然后一步一步成为了这里最年轻的神父。

但他并不是虔诚的信徒，他只是迷恋那种被人注视的的感觉。

他是人群中最优秀的那一个，理应得到所有人的关注。

站在教堂的圣台之上，俯视着眼前低头祷告的人们，Edward能感觉到自己似乎是这座城市中不可或缺的一员，他感到被需要。他布道讲课，为信徒们分发圣餐，仿佛两个本来毫无交集的人可以通过这些简单的行为建立起一种亲密的关系。

“神父先生？”忏悔室另一边隔间的声音将正在发呆的Edward拉了回来。

“我在听。”Edward开口，将脑中烦扰杂乱的思绪一一剔除。他抬头，视线穿过网格状的木头小门，落在石质墙壁斑驳的阴影之上。

已经快要日落了吗？今天又过去了？

有了回应，这位忏悔者似乎得到了鼓励，更加兴奋地絮絮叨叨起来，讲的却全都是一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情，仿佛他在这里是来抱怨而不是忏悔的。到最后，这个家伙终于无话可说了，Edward开始赦免的最后程序。

“我以上帝，圣子，圣灵之名，赦免你的罪。”

而隔壁的忏悔者，没有道谢，也没有说话，砸上木门以后就离开了。

Edward叹气，他看了看手表，黑色短胖的指针就差一点儿就要刺中表盘上的阿拉伯数字“5”了。

快到他回家的时候了。

Edward的心里却没有一丝波动。

昨天和今天是一样的，今天和明天也是一样的，每一天对他来说都是同样的一天，所以他也没有任何期待感。

他把头抵在忏悔室的隔板上，听着手表上秒针转动的动静，忍不住再次思考着自己如此生活的意义。

“ **咚，咚，咚** ”

仿佛天空中惊起的雷鸣，什么东西敲击地面的声音混合着一个人的脚步声突然从不远处传来，回响被空旷的走廊无限放大，打断了Edward的思绪，让他呼吸一滞。

很少有人会在这个时间点来到教堂。

受到好奇心的指引，Edward想要偷偷打开门缝，看看这位奇怪的来客是谁。但脚步声却突然停在了忏悔室的门口。

Edward屏住呼吸，等待着来者的下一步动作。

对方站在门口停留了一会儿，然后轻轻打开忏悔室隔间的小门，走了进去。

一股甜腻的百合花香混合着淡淡地烟味从隔间的缝隙钻了进来，让人头脑发晕。隔着那薄薄的木板，Edward能听到巨大呼吸声，对方似乎正在压抑着什么激烈的情绪。

他忍不住开口，“请问，有什么需要帮助的吗？”

对方显然没有意识到自己并非独自在分享忏悔室的狭小空间，隔壁传来一阵混乱的声音，然后，“谁！”

Edward听出这个字里的恼怒与惊异，他摸了摸胸口的十字架挂坠，冰冷的触感让他迅速冷静下来，“我是这里的神父，在这里聆听人们的忏悔。”

“忏悔？”对方冷哼一声，这两个字像是从鼻子里发出来的，满是不屑，“只有胆小鬼才需要忏悔。”

来者的声音沙哑又富有磁性，像是有人在Edward的耳边轻轻用砂纸摩擦一般，让他的心脏顿了一下。他觉得这声音有一种莫名的熟悉感，却又一时想不起来到底在哪里听过。

“因为他们连正视自己欲望的勇气都没有。”对方接着补充。

这是个有趣的说法，看起来隔壁的家伙对所谓的上帝毫无敬畏之心，是个傲慢自大的人。但是奇异的，Edward却想要认同他的观点。

“那么你呢？你为什么会来这里？”他问他，想要解开这个小小的谜团。

“这关你什么事？”对方没好气地回了一句，语气不善。

“你看起来心情不太好，很需要找人聊聊天。”Edward试探性地开口，他并不擅长与人交往，更不知道对方会对自己的话做出何种反应。

“咚！”

隔壁突然传来一声巨响，吓了Edward一跳。

“我不需要——”对方咬牙切齿地开口，话没说完却突然消了音。寂静，在一瞬间笼罩了忏悔室狭小的空间。

Edward等待着他的下文，手心里满是冷汗，耳边是心脏如同雷鸣般的跳动声。他通常不会有这样的反应，但或许是对方身上那股尼古丁燃烧之后的气味，让他莫名的兴奋了起来。

隔间传来被压抑的呼吸声，像是有什么哽住了他的喉咙，只能用这种方法求救似的。

又过了一会儿，隔壁似乎冷静下来了，用那种异常平静地语调开口，“你有没有……失去过一个对你来说非常亲近的人？”

即使他在努力克制，但Edward仍在他的尾音中听出一丝颤抖。

这让他想到了Kristen Kringle，那个他渴望与之建立亲密关系的女人。

“我曾失去过。”他如此回答。

对方沉默了一会儿，“那是什么感受？”

Edward仔细思考了一下，他回忆起Kristen温热的皮肤、火焰般的头发、迷人的笑容以及她死亡时他体会到的……满足感。

那种凌驾于他人之上，能够掌控生死的 **满足感** 。

“她的死亡让我感到……完整。”他认真地说。

这个回答似乎出乎对方意料，隔间另一边里许久没有动静。

“看来她对你不够重要。”最后对方给出如此的结论。

Edward不知道自己该对此做出如何反应。与Kristen Kringle的相处过程是他在生命中离另一个人最近的时刻，如果连这都不能被定义为“重要”，那他或许真的无法学会做一个“正常人”。

他咬紧下颌，然后开口，仿佛在为自己申辩，“重要的不是我们失去了什么，而是我们将要成为什么。”

他听到隔壁突然放大的呼吸声，“也许你说的对。”对方认同他，“但谁又在乎呢？”

他的声音里满是嘲讽，但Edward在这一刻突然感觉自己能够完全理解对方，这种事几乎从未发生过。

他只是人群中一个恍若透明的存在，无论他付出多少努力，谁又会在乎呢？

愤怒，在他胸口点燃，接着这火焰慢慢变弱，转变成一种如蛆附骨的痛苦。

这个时候，对方又开口了，语气带着一丝不容忽略的悲伤，“唯一在乎的人，已经躺在六尺之下了。”

Edward想要立刻反驳，他想要告诉对方不要在意愚蠢之人的偏见，人们总会看见你的才能、你的天赋的。但话到嘴边，他却忽然不知道自己到底想要说服谁。

他转头看向棕色的木质隔挡物，像是想要透过上面的深色纹理看见另一个人的模样似的。

对方很特殊。Edward能感觉到。他和那些每天来教堂无所事事的蠢货完全不一样，他自己并不认识他，但他却感到一种微妙的联系。他相信对方可以拥有大的成就，不应该像现在一样沉溺于悲伤之中。

“对有些人来说，爱是力量的源泉。但是对另一些人来说，那永远是最致命的软肋。没有羁绊，或许会更好。”

Edward也确实是如此认为的。也许他不必刻意去追求与另一个人的建立所谓的关系，也许他注定了无法融入这个世界，所以放弃这一切，自己或许能成就更多。

“你在说什么！”

对方显然并不这么认为，声音里满是愤怒。Edward听到有什么东西被轻轻扣动，立刻意识到这位无名的访客身上一定带着某种致命的武器。

他感到危险，就好像在刀尖上跳舞，两旁是无尽的深渊，一个不小心，便会死无葬身之处。Edward在颤抖，但这并非源于恐惧，而是一种莫名的兴奋。

“我想说的是，先生，”Edward冷静地开口，“我能感觉到你有非凡的天赋，你可以成就任何你所渴望的。”

他仔细地听着隔壁的动静，“现在，你已经失去了所有的弱点，又有谁，能够阻挡你前进的脚步呢？”

坐在忏悔室另一侧的人似乎被说服了，他沉默不语，也没有扣动扳机。

“你一点儿也不像一个神父。”过了好久，他终于叹气。

“你也并不是来这里忏悔的。”Edward如此回复。

他听见隔壁的轻笑声，“你很有趣。”

Edward愣了两秒。他不曾想会得到如此的评价。他明明如此优秀，但，怪胎、废物、书呆子……有太多侮辱性的词语被放在过他的身上，就像是自己不配与他们同处一个世界一样，这是他第一次，被一个毫不了解的陌生人所承认。

“谢谢，”除了感谢，他不知该如何表达自己内心的激动，“从没有人这么说过我。”

他站在最高的山巅之上，所有人都理应来仰视他，但为什么？！所有人都只会诋毁他、否认他、伤害他？！

“因为他们都是蠢货。”他听见那个富有磁性的声音说。

是的，因为他们都是蠢货。

Edward不能更认同这句话了。

“你下周还在这里吗？”对方突然问。

“什么？”Edward一时间没有反应过来，“是的，我当然在。”

他听见衣物在摩擦，然后是打火石碰撞、火焰在燃烧。有些呛人的烟味缓缓飘了过来，盖住了一直弥漫在空气中的百合花香，Edward有些不适地屏住呼吸。

“那么下次再见，神父先生。”

对方的尾声微微上扬，似是在调笑，似是在试探。他起身，推开忏悔室薄薄的木门，带着“咚、咚、咚”的声音离开。

Edward无法压抑自己的探究欲，他将木门推开一个小小的缝隙，看到了这位古怪来客的背影。

那人个子稍矮，穿着一身漆黑的西装，一瘸一拐地，右手拄着一柄黑色的雨伞，看起来非常眼熟。

是他。

Edward突然反应过来。

那个敲响自己房门的陌生人。他为什么会出现在这里？这是巧合？还是……

他安静地关上门思考着，烟味混着浅淡百合花香依旧萦绕在忏悔室狭小闭塞的空间内。他用头抵着隔间木板细嗅着那气味，内心渐渐平静下来。

或许，他能知道那个家伙是谁。


	2. Chapter 2

想要知道这位“神秘先生”的身份并不难，Edward在他离开以后，来到了墓地。无须刻意寻找，他就在那片长满灰色墓碑的亡者安息之地瞥见了唯一的一抹白色。他走近，那是一束被漂亮紫色印花纸包裹着的百合花。叶片还带着露水，白色的花瓣奋力舒展着自己的腰肢，每一片都是如此的完美，甜腻的香味夹杂着泥土的芬芳扑面而来。似乎是错觉，Edward觉得自己仿佛还能闻到对方身上早已消散的烟味。

他蹲下身，手指轻轻拂过凹凸不平的墓碑。

Gertrud Kapelput

这个姓名并不常见。

接下来的一切都是如此的顺利。Edward循着这个名字，找到了这位可怜女士的儿子， **Oswald Cobblepot** 。

Edward细心地将自己隐藏在街角小巷的阴影之中，棕色的双眼紧紧地盯着对面那个刚从汽车上下来，被高大保安所簇拥着的熟悉矮小背影。

谜底在此刻被揭晓，Edward忍不住笑了起来。

Oswald Cobblepot，或者说，The Penguin，是冰山俱乐部——哥谭钻石区最有名的夜店——的拥有者，他是个身材矮小、长相怪异的家伙，有着反复无常，令人捉摸不透的古怪脾气。听说他自小和母亲一起生活，毫无身份与背景，但却凭着运气，不知怎的得到了Falcone阁下的青睐，用一些不足为道的小计谋，把Fish Mooney从原本的位子挤了下去。

像他这种人，不可能在这个位子上待太久。

Edward在人群中听到如此的窃语。

尽管不被大多数人看好，但不可否认的是，俱乐部易手之后，生意却是越来越好。人们看不起他，可还是会戴上友好的面具去谈笑风生，一切都在地下维持着一个微妙的平衡，直到——

Edward看着对面复式公寓亮起暖黄色的灯光。

The Penguin的母亲在一场意外中死去。

不不不，这或许并不是所谓的意外，但是这又有什么关系呢？没有人关心真相，他们只想要知道Oswald的下一步行动计划，所有人都在盯着他身下的那个位子，像是循着血液而来的鲨鱼群，在静谧的海洋中等待着杀死猎物的最佳时机。

不过这一切的一切，都不是Edward关注的重点，他所关注的是，这位聪明狡猾、才能过人却不受待见的Cobblepot先生，终于 **孤身一人** 了。

房间被米色的窗帘遮挡，无法看清室内的布局，但借着那暖色的灯光，一个灰色的人影渐渐浮现在窗边，就像是Edward走廊灯照下，那个永远在他身侧的阴影一般。接着，这个人影伸出双手拉开窗帘，Oswald便整个暴露在了Edward的视野之中。

Edward下意识的屏住了呼吸。

这是在Oswald错误地敲响了自己的房门后，他第二次能够有机会观察到对方。

Oswald看起来有些疲倦，他孤零零地靠在巨大落地窗的一角，头朝着窗外，不知在想着什么。

Edward突然感觉自己的胸腔里翻涌出一种激烈的欲望，血液带着那滚烫的欲望流向四肢百骸。他想要知道，他想要知道这位Cobblepot先生会选择怎么做。

他现在孤身一人了，失去所爱、没有朋友，更无人关心。他到底该如何做才摆脱这种困境，继续满足自己弱小皮囊下的雄雄野心呢？

他会备受打击，就此消沉下去吗？还是借着仇恨与愤怒的火焰，将所有的阻挠自己的人与物都燃烧殆尽？

或者说，他会为他母亲复仇吗？复仇？是的，Edward不是一个蠢货，他当然察觉到了所谓意外下的古怪之处。

那么他会吗？

Edward无比渴望着这些谜团的答案，它们就像是水边的芦苇，被风吹起，不断撩拨起心上的涟漪。

身后突然传来悉悉索索的动静，Edward被吓了一跳，他掏出口袋里的小刀向身后张望，几对莹莹发绿的眼睛自黑暗中出现，他这才发现原来这场闹剧的始作俑者只是几只花色杂乱的野猫。Edward松了一口气，他转过身，却发现对面窗户的灯光已然变暗，而窗前那个熟悉的身影也早已不知所踪……

……

围绕在Cobblepot先生身上的谜团，较其它，更令Edward为之沉迷。他很难说清这到底出于何种缘由，但这谜底只要一天没有揭开，他就焦躁不已，坐立难安。

太阳才刚刚开始西沉，Edward就独自来到了教堂角落走廊里的忏悔室里。他左手捏着十字架，右手抵着额头，肘部放在膝盖上，仔仔细细地将自己与Cobblepot先生的几次相遇都回想了一遍。从他浅淡的绿色双眼开始，然后是那总是带着傲慢意味的沙哑声音，他混合着甜腻花香的恼人烟味以及那把似乎从不离身的黑色雨伞与地面撞击的声响……

“咚，咚，咚”

Edward的心脏跟着这走廊里突如其来的声音跳了一下，他一时间有些分不清这到底是自己的幻想还是现实。直到隔壁薄薄的木板门被“嘎吱”一下轻轻推开，接着他闻到了百合、香烟。

Edward不由自主地坐直了身子，将自己祭衣上的褶皱抚平，屏息等待着。

“日安，神父先生。”

那个声音平静地说。

“日安！”Edward听见自己的声音因为激动而有些高昂，他深呼吸，努力压低自己的音量，“先生。”

对方没有因为他的失态而做出任何反应，Edward把耳朵贴在木板上小心翼翼地听着，却只能感觉到自己呼吸所带来的细微颤抖。

也许他在等着自己发问。

没来由地，这个念头出现在Edward的脑子里，于是他开口：“我于痛苦中诞生，又于痛苦中死亡，如果你想要让我远离，只能紧紧抓住我。我是什么？”

“你这是……”对方顿了一下，“你在问我谜语？”

“是的。”Edward飞快回答，“你喜欢谜语吗？”他带着一丝难以掩藏的期待。

“不，我不喜欢。”几乎是立刻，对方就给出了这个令人失望的回答，但Edward并没有气馁。

“那你打算放弃吗？”

这句话近乎是在挑衅，但对于缺乏常识的Edward来说，他完全没有意识到其中的不妥。

隔壁没有动静，Edward忍不住咽了一口唾沫。

“是复仇。”他终把这个憋在心里放了许久的迷惑提了出来，“你会去复仇吗？”

回答他的，是火机被“当”地打响，烟草开始缓慢燃烧。

Edward在心底默数着自己手表上秒针跳动的声音，当他数到十五的时候，对方终于出声了，语气冷淡，“你为什么会这么说呢？我想我们并不认识。”

“是的！”Edward紧张了起来，他知道自己接下来必须谨慎地选择用词了。他思忖了一会儿，继续说：“这里是哥谭，人们通常不会自然死亡，而且……你上周似乎很愤怒。”

这是个看似挑不出毛病却拙劣无比的谎言，Edward还并不想让Cobblepot先生知道自己正在偷偷调查他，有时候，说真话带来的后果比谎言更加可怕。

好在对方的心思似乎并不在分辨真假上，Edward听到一声轻轻的叹息，“有人杀了她。”

Edward笑了一下，他的猜测是正确的。

“我猜他们本打算用她来威胁我的，但是意外却发生了……”隔壁传来的声音像是夹杂着碎掉的玻璃片似的，每个字都浸着血，嘶哑中满是痛苦。

坐在一旁的Edward无法感同身受，却在因为能够更进一步地了解对方而兴奋不已。

像Oswald这样的人，一般生性多疑，几乎不会与他人推心置腹，更不可能将自己软弱的一面暴露出来。但是现在，他失去了母亲，失去了自己唯一的依靠与内心支柱。所有的负面情绪都无法得到抚慰，像是暴风雨下的湖泊，随时都有决堤的可能。他或许只是需要一个陌生人，来帮他宣泄那些愤怒、悲伤与恐惧。

**谁都可以** 。

只是Edward相信，自己是最适合的那一个。

“所以，你会选择复仇吗？”

Edward开口，又回到了最初的那个问题上。

“我当然会选择复仇。”这次，对方毫不犹豫地给出了肯定的回答，呼吸里还带着浓重的鼻音，“我只是……我不知道自己该做什么。”

“他既然夺走了你所爱，那么你就有权力夺走他的。”Edward冷静地开口，“你应该让所有轻视你的人都付出代价。”

说完这句话后，他屏住呼吸，期待另一人的反应。

对方抽了一口烟，然后缓缓呼出。

“你在鼓励我去杀人吗？神父先生。”他的声音依旧十分的沙哑，但听上去冷静了许多，他故意把最后四个字说的很重，仿佛在提醒着Edward现在的身份，“我以为你会劝说我放弃。毕竟上帝不是说过，如果有人打了你的右脸，左脸也要转过去由他打吗？”

“上帝同样也说过，以命偿命，以眼还眼，以牙还牙。”

隔壁传来了一声轻笑，“你难道不会觉得罪恶吗？”

Edward认真思考了一下，“我不认识他。”

所以与他无关。

“说不定他是你的朋友。”Oswald似乎来了兴趣，语气变得轻快起来。

“我没有朋友。”Edward回答，这是事实。

听见这个回答，对方却一下没了声儿，让Edward疑心自己是否说错了话。他咽下唾沫，不自主地靠近了木制隔板，被隔壁飘来的烟味呛出了眼泪。

“我也没有朋友。”那边的人这么说，“看来我们两个挺像的。”

就在这瞬间，Edward觉得自己的心脏仿佛被人一把揪住，无数繁杂错乱的念头在他的脑子里炸开，他下意识握住了十字架，张开嘴想要给出回复，却不知该从何说起。

或许是他沉默的时间太久，忏悔室内的另一人有些不耐烦了，他拍了拍自己的衣服，起身，然后对着依旧没有任何动静的Edward开口：“今天聊的很开心，神父先生，但是现在时候也不早了，我该走了，那么下次再见吧。”

语毕，他没有给Edward留下反应的时间就推开木门，拄着自己那把漆黑的雨伞离开了。

听着那熟悉的声音渐渐远去，忏悔室内的Edward这才找回了自己的呼吸，他用头抵着木质的隔板，大口地喘着气，耳边嗡嗡地什么也听不清。他以为自己快要窒息，但随着每次肺部的收缩，他都能嗅到空气里那还未消散的淡淡烟味。松开紧攥的左手，掌心被十字架的边缘划破，刺眼的红色顺着皮肤滑落，打在他祭衣白色的布料之上。

他想要见见他。

滚烫的欲望，从Edward的胸口破土而出。

……

Edward认为他应该去见见Oswald。

在某个咖啡厅明亮的角落、哥谭公园的长椅，或者随便什么地方。Edward想要和他面对面的交谈。

他想知道他的野心，他想要知道他的手段，以及，他想要知道如何去成为他。

他需要和他见面。

Edward隐约觉得对方能够帮助他找到那个自己寻觅已久的答案。

于是，他选择遵从了自己的内心。

他在夜幕降临的时候，来到了冰山俱乐部。

夜晚的哥谭对Edward来说，是无比陌生的。“社交”这一选项，几乎不曾出现在他的日常生活中，他自己也没有任何主动来到这里的意愿。

他站在俱乐部门外的柔软的地毯之上，冰冷的蓝色灯光从那个巨大的冰山上落下，将Edward的整个左脸埋在阴影之中。

他第五次抬起手，不安地整理着自己身上那件过时的绿色毛衣背心与白色衬衫。耳边传来嬉笑的声音，Edward转头，看见一群打扮时髦的年轻人勾肩搭背地走入了店内。

他深呼吸，忽略掉门口保安投来的异样眼神，压下心底不知是忐忑还是激动的心情，走进了俱乐部。

隔着一扇黑色的玻璃门，店内店外仿佛是两个世界。拥挤的人群，嘈杂的音乐，空气里弥漫着酒精、烟草与无数种香水的气味。

几乎是一瞬间，Edward就后悔了。

这是那种最让他感到不自在的地方。

他侧身为一位端着酒杯的女士让路，女人的手臂擦着他的胸口走过，手一抖，几滴酒液便落在了Edward的皮鞋上。女人没有道歉，她带着醉醺醺的笑容，一把抱住了自己面前正在和他人热舞的另一个女人，然后开始旁若无人地接吻。

Edward想要后退，但身后也是兴奋的人群，他们随着音乐的节奏跳动，四肢胡乱地挥舞着，数次打到Edward的额头。他被人群裹挟着向里走去，就像是一只随波逐流的蚂蚁。

人们在这里跳舞、喝酒、聊天，随意地与陌生人调情。似乎所有人都可以毫无阻隔地加入这个巨大团体。

**几乎所有人** 。

Edward看着舞池里癫狂的人群，胃部一阵抽搐。

是的，他一直都在渴望与他人建立某种关系，他想要融入人群，他想要变得“正常”。可是一旦把他推入这样的环境里，他又会开始慌张起来。

他感到格格不入，周围的一切都在提醒着他，自己是人群中的异类。

或许Cobblepot先生说错了，他们其实并不相似。

Edward努力抬起头四处张望，想要找到一个逃出生天的办法。也就是在这个时候，他终于看见了那个让自己来到这里的罪魁祸首。

Oswald Cobblepot

他依旧穿着漆黑的西装，手中拿着酒杯，靠在俱乐部里某个阴暗的角落，脸上是他们初次见面时那种虚伪的笑容。此时，他正侧着脸，与另一个人交谈着什么。

胃中的不适感渐渐消散，Edward紧绷的神经也放松了下来。他的注意力从周围喧闹的人群上离开，放在了Oswald的身上。伴随着震耳欲聋的音乐，他缓慢地在人群中移动着，想要拉近两人之间的距离。可是当他真正站在舞池中央的时候，却又开始踯躅犹豫不决起来。

他到底该如何开口呢？Cobblepot先生会认出自己吗？

Edward担心对方所有的理解与认同都是自己一厢情愿的误解，他害怕自己的贸然打扰会像跳梁小丑一样受到嘲笑。

但是他又确实无比渴望着与对方的交谈。那种虚无缥缈的可能性不断地撩拨着他的心脏，让他愿意为之冒险。

Edward站在那里，抿着唇，无法做出选择。他抬头，发现角落里的Oswald不知何时已经结束了与另一人的聊天，他表情冷峻，正端着酒杯朝着舞池发呆。

他们是俱乐部里唯二没有在狂欢的人。

他忍不住猜测对方现在是否正在思考着什么。

耳边的喧闹声似乎渐渐远去，视线里四处挥舞的手臂也在慢慢消失，Edward看见旋转彩灯打在了Oswald的身上，红色、紫色、蓝色、绿色，一道道光束掠过他浅色的眼底，却没有任何一种颜色，可以停留下来。

Edward屏住了呼吸。

Oswald端起手中的高脚酒杯，浅啜了一口，那双眼睛冷冰冰，依旧没有任何感情。

他垂眼，百无聊赖地看着自己的指甲，仿佛周围所有人的快乐情绪都与他无关。

然后他抬头，两人的视线，穿过舞池里的人海，穿过酒精、烟雾与灯光，穿过教堂忏悔室薄薄的木质隔挡物与小巷浓重的夜色，交织在了一起。


	3. Chapter 3

Edward逃走了。

在与那双水晶般冰冷透亮的眼睛对视的瞬间。

甚至在他的大脑都还没有反应过来的时候，右腿就先一步后退，接着转身混入了拥挤的人群中。

他完全不知道自己到底在干什么。

Edward用力推开沉重的大门，狼狈地将所有的计划与说辞都抛在身后。

隔着门，是两个世界。

现在已将近凌晨，昏暗的街灯杌自伫立着，光亮闪烁，照在在街边成排停放着的静谧轿车之上。马路宽阔而又空荡，笔直地向远处延伸，直到被黑暗吞噬。

周围安静极了，震耳欲聋的嘈杂音乐在大门合上的瞬间戛然而止，能听见的路边塑料袋被风吹动的声音。

Edward双手抵着膝盖，弯着腰大口喘气，冰冷的空气灌入肺部，他感觉浑身发冷，直到用手摸到另一只手臂，才发觉自己毛衣背心下的衬衫早已被汗水打湿。

他注意到我了吗？

Edward看着扑向灯亮的飞蛾，心底浮现出这样的疑惑。

在此之前，他一直坚信自己是那种会明确知道想要什么的人。

他认为自己被Oswald身上的谜团吸引了，他想要了解他，认识他，所以他才会来到这里。但是当对方真正看见自己的时候，他脑海里所浮现的，却是从对方的视线里逃走这个念头。

‘多么可悲啊，Ed。’另一个自己，在他最迷茫的时候，带着脸上令人作呕的虚伪笑容，出现在身边。

“闭嘴，这不关你的事。”Edward咬紧了下颌，直起身子，开始朝着自己家的方向走去。

他出来的时候并没有开车，现在公交车已经停运，他只能走回去了。

‘啧啧啧。’他的幻觉摇摇头，‘你怎么能这么说呢？我们两个之间，有什么区别呢？’

Edward心情不佳，并不打算理会这个讨人厌的家伙，他捏紧拳头，步子迈得更大了，像是要把什么东西甩在身后一样。街边的破旧路灯在黑暗中闪烁了两下。

‘你在害怕吗？’他的幻觉轻声问。

Edward的脚步一顿，突然停了下来，他转头盯着自己的幻觉，压着声音，像是要把什么东西嚼碎一般，咬牙切齿地开口，“我为什么要害怕他。”

他的幻觉发出一声不屑的轻笑，‘不，ed，我们从不害怕任何人。’他缓缓靠近Edward，和他面对面，两人的鼻尖几乎贴在一起，‘唯一让你害怕的，只有你自己。’

冰冷的空气裹挟着食物腐烂的气味飘来，让Edward打了一个寒颤。他咽下唾沫，侧身绕过自己的幻觉，“别开玩笑了。”

‘我很认真，ed。’没有人可以逃避自己的内心，即使是Edward这个自诩为哥谭最聪明的人的家伙。他的幻觉又出现在了身侧轿车的玻璃上。

‘你在害怕曾经的努力都变得毫无意义。’

‘你是那么地渴望融入这个社会。’

‘为此你也付出了那么多……’

“闭嘴！”在另一个自己就要触及到他心中压抑许久的不安时，Edward高声打断他，他停在了街边，大口大口穿着气，脑袋昏昏沉沉，似乎还没有从俱乐部中那种迷幻的气氛抽身。

他就不应该来这里。

Edward这么想着，用手双手捂住了额头，试图缓解那种痛苦。

迎面走来一个衣衫褴褛的流浪汉，他被刚才Edward怒吼吓了一跳，抬起头上下打量了他几秒，然后转身小跑着逃掉了。

Edward感到一阵厌恶，他强迫自己忽略掉大脑带来的不适感，深呼吸，继续朝着自己家的方向前进。

挂在他幻觉嘴角的微笑更深了，‘好吧，听你的。’他的幻觉这么说，却让Edward更加烦躁了。

他迈着步子，穿过肮脏的小巷，穿过混乱的街区，终于在几十分钟后摸到了公寓里自己房间熟悉的门把手。

推开门的一瞬间，Edward终于放松了下来。他没有换鞋就走进了房间，关上门，十字架与房门碰撞发出“咚咚”的声音。路过墙上吊灯的开关，Edward没有理会，径直走向了客厅，他借着窗外微弱的光线找到了放在中央的沙发，脱掉皮鞋缩在其中一角。

房间里几乎是一片黑暗，面前电视机显示器的点点白光模糊地勾勒出各种家具的轮廓，十字架与大门撞击的声音渐渐消失，整个世界只剩下了他的呼吸与心跳。

“扑通、扑通”

这声音像是深海里的鲸鸣，顺着血液与骨骼缓慢地侵占了他的大脑。海浪渐渐平息了，水面只有点点涟漪，而Edward则慢慢沉入了黑色的深海。

他陷入这片黑暗之中，冰冷的海水与空气包裹着他，内心却奇异地滋生出一种安全感。待到心跳慢慢恢复平静，他才察觉自己早已干到发疼的喉咙。于是他起身走向厨房，光着的脚掌踩在冰冷瓷砖上感觉像是被针扎了一样，但Edward却似乎毫无知觉，他走到橱柜前，拿出玻璃杯拧开水龙头。

看着自来水冲进杯中掀起气泡，哗哗的水声盖过Edward的心跳浸满了房间。他听着声音却不由自主地开始了发呆，计算着下一次与对方在忏悔室相见的日子。

虽然他内心深处依旧有一种想要与Oswald见面的冲动，但是他想自己最近不会再偷偷跑到俱乐部或者是对方楼下窥视了。

也许自己还没有准备好。

冰冷的水流漫过杯壁，滴落在Edward的手指，他赶忙关上了龙头。

低头望着杯中透明的液体，Edward随意靠在了桌边，喝了一口水。

他注意到我了吗？

他再一次思考这个问题。

窗外的马路有汽车驶过，刺眼的灯光穿过玻璃打在他的脸上，像极了俱乐部门口冰山上那毫无温度的颜色。

……

接下来的日子里，Edward的生活又恢复了正常。起床、上班、下班、晚饭、看书、休息。只是随着周五的逼近，他内心的不安与紧张也在与日俱增。

他一方面期待着自己家的房门某一天又再次被敲响，一方面又担心对方在发现自己之后，开始疑心这一切是一个巨大阴谋的可能性。

到了周五，Edward早早地就来到了角落里的忏悔室开始了自己漫长的等待。

他坐在硬邦邦地凳子上，袖口被揉皱又捋平，透过忏悔室满是格子的木门，看见白色墙壁上暖黄的阳光一点一点被黑暗吞噬。

但Oswald Cobblepot没有出现。

发生什么事了？

Edward捏紧了手中的十字架。

他为什么还没出现？

他咬住了自己的指甲。

也许Cobblepot先生最近很忙，他没有时间来见自己；也许他暂时忘记了今天是周五……

‘也许，他只是厌倦了你们两个之间无聊的对话。’狭小的空间里，Edward的幻觉出现在了他的身后，对着他自己的耳朵吹气。

“他不会。”Edward沉着声音说，回想起俱乐部里对方那双冰冷透亮的绿色眼睛。

他们在对视。

‘你就这么确定？你知道人们都不怎么喜欢你的。’那个讨厌的声音又打断了他的回忆。

Edward闭上眼睛摇摇头，“Cobblepot先生……他和别人不一样。”

虽然他们的初次见面不太愉快，但隐约地，他似乎能感觉到对方所想，好像两人之间有着一种奇怪的联系。也许正如对方上次说的那样……

“我们很相似。”

‘他比你优秀太多。’幻觉嘲笑他。

Edward也并未否认，“我在学习。所以我——”

“神父先生？”门外传来修女关切的声音，Edward的幻觉也适时消失了。他深呼吸，调整好了自己的情绪，“我没事。”

他听着对方的声音渐渐远去，也推开门离开了这个狭小的空间。

走出教堂时，Edward还专门去一边的墓地拜访了一下，Kapelput夫人的墓前空荡荡的，没有鲜花，亦没有人拜访过的痕迹。

Edward稍微安心了一点儿。

简单的吃过晚饭，Edward又带着忐忑的心情躲到了Oswald家对面的小巷里。他抬头盯着那扇熟悉的窗户，耐心等待着。但直到将近凌晨他离开时，房里的灯也没有被打开。

Cobblepot先生或许真的最近很忙。

想到对方那不怎么正常的危险工作，Edward又开始担心起来。

他带着这种不安的心情回到了家里。

几天后，经过多放打听，他才了解到最近城里正在发生的大事：原本和平相处的两个黑帮首领Falcone与Maroni突然不知为何爆发了激烈的冲突，双方在城内进行了大大小小几十次械斗，搞得整个市里的气氛都十分紧张。

这两个名字很熟悉，联想到上次自己与Oswald的对话，Edward有理由怀疑这一切都有对方在暗中捣鬼。

搞清楚发生什么事之后，Edward悬着的心放了下来，但是每天在离开教堂之前，他还是会独自到忏悔室待上一会儿，期待着隔壁的木门被人轻轻打开。

一周又快要过去了，Edward在某天开车上班的时候，瞥见了街角的鲜花店，白色的百合花明晃晃地摆放在最显眼的地方，长长的花瓣微微卷曲，还带着剔透的露水。

甜腻诱人的香气迫使Edward停了下来，他把车停在路边，然后带着一捧百合到了教堂。

他抱着百合，走到了墓地。穿过一排排歪歪扭扭的的墓碑，Edward在Kapelput女士的墓碑前停下了脚步。他蹲下身，左膝跪在泥土里，将怀中地百合轻轻放在地上。清晨的微风将甜腻的气味吹散了些，Edward嗅着这气味，闭上了双眼。

他想象着，Cobblepot先生站在这里会想什么，他在尝试着学会像他一样思考。

但Edward从未对自己的父母有过什么亲密感情，他无论如何也无法体会到Cobblepot先生那样的悲伤与痛苦。

Edward抿唇，站起身有些遗憾地摇摇头，离开了墓地。

下班后，Edward开着车回到了公寓，车内还残留着淡淡的花香。他起身关上车门，在路过街边杂铺店的时候，鬼使神差地走进店内买了一包烟和打火机。

他带着烟回到了家，把它们丢在茶几上，从冰箱里拿出了前几天买的速冻比萨，放进微波炉里打热。

解决完了难吃的速冻比萨，窗外的夕阳已近乎落到了地平线下面。Edward给自己倒了一杯水，从书架上挑了一本关于解刨学的书籍，打开了头顶的吊灯，坐在沙发上开始阅读。

然而翻开书过了十几分钟，他的视线还依旧停留在书页第一行的第一个字上。他盯着那个英文单词，把上面的每一个字母都在心中默念了两遍，终于叹口气，将书合上放在一边。

转头望向窗外，黑夜已经笼罩住了整座城市。再将头转过来，Edward的视线自然而然地，就落在了面前的那包香烟上。

Edward讨厌香烟。讨厌它的气味，讨厌它的烟雾，更讨厌和它一起出现在脑海里自己父亲的模样。更何况，对于这种伤害大脑诱人成瘾的东西，他一向都是敬而远之的。

他伸手拿起烟盒，撕开包装，从里面整齐摆放的卷烟中抽出一支，放在鼻下细嗅。

煤焦油混合着烟草的气味扑面而来，让他几欲作呕，但沉下心来，似乎又有一股淡到无法被察觉的百合花香。

Edward一时间分不清楚这香味到底是从哪里飘来的。

家里没有烟灰缸，Edward把烟放回茶几，起身去厨房拿了一个小盘子回来，放在了面前的茶几上。

他“啪”的一声点燃了打火机，接着红色的火舌将白色的卷烟头吞噬、烧焦。他用食指和拇指拿着烟，看着暗色的烟灰随着时间的流逝在顶部越积越多，白色的烟雾合着他的呼吸起起伏伏，最后被无形的空气掰碎揉烂。

他盯着烟卷上那个代表正在燃烧的小红点，然后轻轻咬住了滤嘴，深呼吸 。

舌尖首先尝到的是苦味，接着烟雾像是被点燃的火焰迅速顺着口腔向喉咙滑去，刺激着Edward柔软地气管与肺部。强烈的不适让他忍不住咳嗽了起来，他用另一只手捂住嘴，弯着腰尝试缓解咳嗽带来的冲击，几乎浑身都在颤抖。

等他咳嗽了一会儿之后，那种难以忍受地灼烧感终于渐渐消失。他起身，抹掉眼角的生理泪水，发现手中香烟的烟灰因为刚才的事故而掉在了地毯上。

Edward觉得有些心烦，但却依旧没有掐灭这只香烟。他把香烟放在盘子边缘，然后向后靠在沙发上，看着烟卷缓慢地燃烧着。

他闭上眼，深呼吸。

烧焦的烟草气息混合着若隐若现的百合花香钻入了他的鼻腔。

睁眼。

Edward出现在了那间狭小逼仄的忏悔室里，四周是黑暗，视线穿过格状的木门与夕阳一同落在了白色的墙壁上。

远处传来那个熟悉的声音。

“ **咚、咚、咚** ”

他深呼吸，让那带着淡淡花香的烟味缓缓充盈自己的肺部，然后气流涌出，掠过声带，让整个喉部在颤抖，Edward的双唇一开一合，发出近乎叹息的声音，

“ **Oswald……** ”


	4. Chapter 4

“谢谢你的百合。”时隔多日，那熟悉的沙哑低沉声音又再次响起。

正在脑子里和自己玩猜谜游戏的Edward突然反应过来，他猛的抬头看向身旁，忏悔室里木制隔板棕色的纹路却隔断了他的所有欲望与幻想。

**他注意到了** 。

Edward一点儿也不惊讶，他甚至怀疑对方已经完全掌握了自己的所有信息，但他什么也没有对自己做。在安心的同时，他感觉自己已经和对方建立了一种隐秘的联系，两人共同分享着一个秘密。

“这没什么。”他忍不住微笑，“我是这里的神父，这是我该做的。”

隔壁传来带着一丝轻蔑的笑声，轻飘飘地像羽毛一样挠着他的心脏。

“说起来，我们在这儿总是在聊我，这多没意思啊。为什么我们不聊聊你呢？”

Edward愣了一下。这是第一次有人想要主动了解自己，一时间他竟然不知道该怎么接话，然后那个沙哑的声音继续说，“我一直很好奇，你想要什么呢？神父先生。你为什么会选择这个职业呢？”

这是好像是个再简单不过的问题，答案无非就是信仰、兴趣和金钱。但Edward张开嘴，却什么也说不出来。他低头，看着自己胸前的十字架，银制挂坠原本锋利的棱角早已因为长时间的使用和摩擦变得柔钝光滑。

这是他从未思考过的问题。

为什么他会选择这个职业？他想要什么？

“我不知道……也许我只是顺其自然？”

他就像是一块小小的三角，自幼时被母亲从高地抛下，就永无休止地翻滚在山崖上，突出的锐角渐渐磨平，忘记了自己原本的形状，依靠巨大的惯性而活着。

可笑的是，在遇见Oswald之前，他甚至没有意识到这一切。

“那么你喜欢这里吗？”对方继续问他，言语像是一只纤细的搅拌棒，直直戳进Edward的内心，搅乱了那一滩死水，黑色的欲望与恶意被湖水裹挟着翻涌至表面。

“也许？”Edward不太确定，“来这里的信徒都很喜欢我，他们很尊敬我。”

他享受那种，站在高高的讲台，被人仰视的感觉。

对方又笑了一下，“你是这么想的吗？我的朋友。”

听见这个称呼，Edward的心脏狠狠地撞了一下胸口，左手下意识地抚在了那块薄薄的木板上。他感觉多年来一直孜孜不倦追求的答案似乎就在隔壁，脑海里有什么东西一闪而过，但是他没有抓住。

然后对方继续说，“那些家伙，他们每次看见你的时候都面带微笑吗？他们每次低下头，心中默念的是你的名字吗？”

答案毫无疑问是否定的。

“他们喜欢、尊敬的那个人，到底是你，还是你身后那个不曾言语的上帝呢？”

之前那种兴奋与期待渐渐消散，烦躁和忐忑取而代之。Edward的手指刮擦着木板上的深色纹路，咬着下唇，试图逃离这个问题。

“我……我不知道。”

虽然这么回答，但他其实知道得相当清楚。

那些家伙们的每一次道谢、每一个微笑，在给Edward带来满足感的同时也让他不安，就像是踩在没有任何依靠物的浮冰之上，看似安全却随时都有被海水吞没的危险。

“不，我的朋友。”隔着木板，对方漫不经心地否定了Edward的回答，他的每个字都说的很慢，慵懒中又带有一丝不可置疑，仿佛对方无比肯定自己说出的话就是至理名言一样，显得傲慢自大。“我相信你肯定知道这个问题的正确答案，但既然你不想说，那我也不必再废话了。”

听到结尾，Edward意识到自己之前做出了错误的选择，对方看起来打算结束这场短暂的会面。他慌了神，连忙出声阻止，“等等！先生！”

隔壁没有任何反应。

“你为什么……”Edward抿抿唇，咽下唾沫，试图用自己拙劣的表达能力挽救这一切，“为什么要对我说这些呢？”

噢，该死的。

Edward咬了一下自己的舌头。

他到底在说什么？这听起来简直就像是在质问对方。Cobblepot先生可不是个好脾气的人，他绝不会想要冒犯对方。

或许他应该说个谜语缓和一下气氛？

不不不，大部分人都不喜欢他的谜语。那他该怎么办？

“你很有趣，神父先生。”出乎意料的，隔壁的那个人回答了他，语调微微上映，似乎非常满意Edward的反应。

“想必你自己也意识到了，你有非常出色的才能，放在这里简直就是浪费。”

他停顿了一下，好让Edward能安静地听见自己的心跳声。

“我很欣赏你。”他说。

Edward屏住呼吸，靠近了些，听到衣物摩擦的声音，接着是什么东西锤击在地上。

“但首先，你得考虑好你自己到底想要什么。”

木门被缓缓拉开，在Edward打算偷偷推开门看看对方的时候，Cobblepot先生又开口了，“你喜欢什么颜色？”

绿色。

Edward想这么说，但当他紧张的时候，事情总是不会如他所愿。

“ _我诞生于黄与蓝的交织之下，_

_又能与红色与蓝色一起幻化出世间万物，_

_我曾一度受到商人的追捧，象征着无上的财富_

_如今，他们说我生机勃勃、自然清新却又令人想起利维坦令人憎恶的面孔。我是什么_ ？”

这又是一个讨厌的谜语，Edward绝望地将头埋进手里，恨不得找个地方把自己埋进去。

但他听到了对方的轻笑，那个懒散又沙哑的声音再次响起，轻飘飘地，又带着一丝甜意，让Edward想起童年爱吃的棉花糖。

“那么，我猜是 **绿色** 。”

听到这个回答，Edward惊讶地睁大了眼睛。很少有人愿意搭理自己的谜语，更别提给出正确的谜底了。

“是的！”

他迅速开口，却被自己干涩喉咙里发出的声音吓了一跳，连忙清了清嗓子，压低语调，像是怕惊醒了什么人一样轻柔地说，“是绿色。”

Cobblepot先生没有再回应他了，Edward听见他转身，鞋底与水泥地面上的砂砾研磨着，然后是雨伞与地面接触的声音。

不过这声音似乎和之前又有些不同。

Edward小心翼翼地将木门推开一小条窄窄的缝隙，窥视着那个远去的背影。

噢，他看起来确实和之前不太一样了。

第一眼望去，这个脾气暴躁的黑帮小首领似乎长高了些，但是仔细一看，对方似乎只是将原本额前的刘海向后梳了起来。Edward的嘴角勾了起来，他几乎能想象到对方那双终于不再被黑色刘海遮挡住的漂亮绿眼睛。

视线往下，深灰色的西装取代了之前那一成不变的漆黑，剪裁更加合体，没有一丝褶皱。而右手那只从不离身的雨伞，现在也被一根精致的黑色手杖代替，把手是一个银色的鸟头，将夕阳的暖色光线折进Edward的眼睛。他几乎无法挪动自己的视线，贪婪地用双眼描绘着对方的背影，喉咙里感觉空落落的，有种想要吞咽的欲望。

**我到底想要什么** ？

Edward盯着那个身影渐渐消失，退回了忏悔室逼仄的狭小空间里，反复将对方的问题放在舌尖上咀嚼，琥珀色的眼底闪过一丝茫然。

……

他又开始继续在阴影中窥视着Oswald。

冰山俱乐部附近的咖啡厅、复式阁楼对街的昏暗小巷，这种游走在法律边缘的危险行为完全打乱了Edward曾经为自己规定好的作息时间。

无法否认，Edward知道自己是一个有强迫症的偏执完美主义者。在他看来，世间的一切都应该像是谜语一般，有着自己的逻辑与条理，而解谜刚好是他的强项，所以一切他身边的事都应该按照自己的设计发展，不允许有丝毫差错。

但是现在，Edward每天晚上凌晨过后才会回家，导致每天早上他都无法给自己预留出悠闲吃早饭的时间，而睡眠不足也使得他在听信徒祷告的时候时常犯困。不过这一次，他并没有感到任何烦躁与不安，因为这些计划之外的东西，让他更了解对Oswald了。

他知道对方周末的时候会在俱乐部待到很晚，而工作日则会早早回家。

他知道他喜欢紫色，喜欢喝酒，喜欢独自站在窗边安静地抽烟。有时，绸缎般的白色月光会穿过厚重阴沉的云幕，轻飘飘地落在他身上，Edward会借着那微光细细描绘对方的轮廓。

Oswald是一颗几乎无瑕的祖母绿，苦难的利刃将原石切割，嘲笑与讥讽是砂轮将他打磨成型，然后狡猾虚伪来抛光增亮，将弱者皮囊下闪烁着野心与欲望的宝石缓缓揭露。

几乎无瑕。

是的，他也有太多的缺陷，身体上的、心理上的。但恰好，祖母绿是最不必追求纯净的一种宝石，它在生成过程中所包裹住的那些杂质让每一颗宝石都不可复制、独一无二，比其它名贵的石头拥有更丰富的内涵与无限的可能性。

他的残缺让他更加完美。

Edward忍不住放缓了呼吸，他隔着那条长长的街道、隔着浓重的夜色与冰冷的玻璃，看见了从Oswald双唇溢出的白色烟雾。

他们呼吸着同样的空气，沐浴在同一束月光下，于是，Edward忍不住猜想，两人的心脏是否也会在某个时刻，按照同样的频率跳动？

他是如此渴望了解对方。仿佛自己知道的越多，两人之间那无形的距离就会渐渐消失，那种不被满足就无法消止的欲望，就似是一本摊开放在他面前的谜语书，每一个字母都带着难以抵抗的诱惑。

Edward在俱乐部后门窥见对方因为愤怒而毫无节制地殴打自己属下，逼仄的巷道里回荡着痛苦的哀嚎与钝物击碎骨头的声音，他的内心一片平静，却为Oswald带血脸庞上闪烁着快意光芒的绿色双眼而颤栗。

“你到底想要什么”

他听见那个沙哑的声音对自己说。

答案似乎近在眼前，却又始终隔着一层纱，看得见、摸不着。

Edward相信在两人下次交谈之前，命运一定会给出最完美的解答。只是他没有想到这个过程是如此出乎意料。

那天，他按照往常的习惯在下班后换上便服开着车回到公寓。停好车，Edward关上车门，转身朝公寓大门走去，但还未等他到达自己的目的地，一穿着皮夹克的大胡子男人走了上来。

Edward本能的感觉到了危险，他向后退了一步，戒备地望着眼前的这个人。

“嘿，小Nashton，好久不见啊。”男人咧开嘴，啐了一口唾沫，叫出了那个Edward无比厌恶的姓氏。

他以前认识自己？

Edward脑子里迅速闪过几个不太好的猜想，那些差不多快要褪色的陈旧记忆随着搅动的湖水翻涌至表面，随之而来的还有童年时期他所体会的无力与恐惧，像是黑洞一般，缓慢地将他包裹、窒息。

强压下喉咙中翻滚的不适，Edward的右手向口袋探去，被体温捂热的金属刀柄让他暂时从回忆中抽身。

他现在不一样了。

Edward不断提醒自己。

他不再是以前那个只懂得逆来顺受的小男孩了，不用再害怕那些满脑肌肉的无趣之人。他已经学会了如何驾驭自己的命运，就像Oswald一样，所以不管这个男人打算做什么……

Edward捏了捏手中的刀柄。

他都可以——

“小家伙，你不会忘了我们吧？”

肩膀突然被人重重拍下，带着呛人烟酒气味的声音从身后响起，Edward这才反应过来对方不是一个人。

“抱歉先生们。”他干巴巴地开口，僵硬地转身摆脱了背后另一个人的钳制。

眼前出现的另一个男人，四十多岁的样子，几乎有两个他那么壮，穿着脏兮兮的牛仔外套，发黄的棉质衬衣。他留着寸头、短胡茬，棕色眼睛，一道肉色的刀疤右眉尾部一直划到了耳根，看上去已经有些年头了。

看见这道伤疤，Edward一下想了起来。

他有时会在家里看见这个男人。自己的酒鬼父亲说他们是朋友，但一个人的朋友是不会用小刀抵着自己好友的脖子然后笑着让他还钱的。

“我是你父亲的朋友，小Nashton，或者现在应该叫你，Nygma？”

刀疤脸和他的朋友围住了Edward，“你知道的，你的父亲可算不上什么好朋友——”

“那个家伙没有什么朋友。”Edward面无表情的打断他的话。

如果只有一个人还好，不管是逃跑还是反击都有一定的成功率。他扫了一眼站在旁边穿着夹克的大胡子男人。但是现在这种情况对自己就很不利了，他本身就对运动方面的事情不太擅长，即使自己身上带着刀，想要全身而退也不太可能。为了和过去的一切划清界限，开始新的生活，Edward早就改掉了自己的姓氏，但他们依旧可以找到这里来，这可不是巧合。

“是吗？”带着刀疤的男人轻飘飘地反问，对这个回答毫不在意，他接着说，“这真是太令人伤心了，毕竟我当初可是给过他不少帮助呢。”

Edward眯着眼睛思考了两秒钟，“你们想要钱，是吗？”他直接问了出来。

带着刀疤的男人惊讶地挑挑眉，和自己的同伴对视了一下，随即笑了起来。

“噢，小Nashton，你简直和以前一模一样。”他故作惊讶地开口，“不过是的，你父亲找我们借了一大笔钱，所以——”

Edward非常确定那个讨厌的男人在自己离开没过多久后就一命呜呼了，所以他毫不客气的打断了对方，“我不知道什么时候死人也能够借钱了。”接着，他抬头直勾勾地盯着对方的褐色眼睛，想要从中找出谎言被戳穿后的羞愧与慌乱。

Edward是一个追求逻辑与理智的人，但在哥谭，似乎暴力与血液才是真正能够评判对错的标准，他们根本不是同一类人，所以这种行为在对方的眼中无异于挑衅。

一旁留着大胡子的男人根本没有给Edward留下反应的时间，抬手就轻而易举地拎着他的领口，将他重重地抵在了自己的轿车门上。体格带来的优劣差距在这一刻被体现出来。

“小家伙。”刀疤脸走了过来，扭了扭脖子，语气轻松。

“你要明白，我可不是在‘请求’你。”他眼里还有笑意，看着Edward就像是在看一只待宰的牛犊，“这是‘要求’。”

Edward咬紧了自己下颌，胸口翻涌着的是夹杂着愤怒的不甘。

他好不容易脱离了自己原本糟糕的家庭，比起幼时的自己更加聪明，也有了更高的社会地位，他理应受到 **尊敬** ！ **被仰视** ！但现在，在这些 **低劣的** 、 **愚蠢的** 暴力爱好者的面前，Edward依旧感觉自己才是那个被轻视与嘲笑的存在。

这不符合逻辑。

事情不应该是这样发展的。

Edward还在沉默地愤怒着，但刀疤脸却并不在乎，他又走上前了一步，“你瞧瞧你，离开了你那个一事无成的老爸和每天神神叨叨的老妈，这么快就住上了公寓，开着车，我得承认你确实有点儿本事。”

他从口袋里拿出一把折刀、打开，然后用刀刃顺着脖颈的曲线上滑抵住了Edward的下巴，就像多年前Edward看见他威胁自己父亲时一样，“你有什么理由不帮帮你老爸的好朋友呢？也许再这之后，我们也能成为好朋友。”

最后两个字被刀疤脸咬的极重，像是在开玩笑，又像是在故意嘲讽。

Edward没有朋友。

也许刀疤脸并不知道这一点，但是任何对Edward有所了解的人都能点出这个事实，毕竟，没有人愿意和 **异类** 做朋友。

Edward深吸了一口气，将胸口的怒火暂时压制下来。

和对方发生冲突是现在最不明智的决定，他现在最好假意答应对方，然后再找机会解决这一切。

他是哥谭最聪明的人。

想到这里，Edward开口了，“那么你想要——”

“两万美金。”刀疤脸毫不犹豫地说。

这不是一笔小数目。

“我现在没有这么多现金。”Edward盯着对方斟酌着自己的言语，“但我可以想办法。”

刀疤脸似乎对这个回答很满意，他让大胡子男人放开了Edward，然后告诉他下周自己会来收钱。

Edward扶着自己的小汽车，大口大口地喘着气，眼神冰冷地注视着两个人离开的背影。

‘他把你当成那个讨厌的男人了。’见周围没有了人，Edward耳边突然响起了那个幸灾乐祸的声音。

Edward假装自己什么也没有听到，冷静克制地推开了公寓大楼的玻璃门。但耳边的那个声音绝不会就此轻易放弃，依旧在喋喋不休，这让Edward忍不住回想起自己的父亲，回想起他衬衫上的黑色油渍与那永远挥散不去的劣质烟酒气味。

“我和那个混蛋一点儿也不像！”

他忍着头部的疼痛，咬着牙发出嘶嘶的咒骂，脚下的木质楼梯被他踩得吱吱作响，却依旧阻挡不了来自于自己脑中幻觉的低语。

‘那个懦弱、可悲又愚蠢的家伙。’

“我说了我们一点儿也不像！闭嘴！”Edward吼了出来，将擦肩而过的陌生人吓了一跳。

“怪胎。”

他听见对方用非常轻的声音说到。这是Edward收获到最多的评价，放在平时，他或许会尴尬一笑然后转身离开，但在今天遭遇了那些不愉快的事之后，他胸腔中被压抑的怒火在一瞬间就被这两个字被点燃了。当Edward反应过来的时候，对方已经被他摁在扶手上，不能动弹。

“你说什么？”Edward张开嘴，声带振动、从口腔中吐露出来的话语是以往从未有过的低沉，末了还有些微微上扬，像是声音的主人正带着愉快地心情在与对方交谈，只是任何人看到Edward现在那张毫无表情的脸，都会心生怯意。

显然这位陌生人也是这么想的。

Edward低头俯视着他，看见了对方蓝色眼睛里正在不断放大的瞳孔，里面闪烁跳跃的情绪就像是……恐惧。

“抱……抱歉先生，我……”

陌生人哆哆嗦嗦说不出来一句话完整的话，这副可笑的样子却倏地让Edward感到几分满意，他松开自己钳制着对方的手，向后退了一步，“滚吧。”

这两个字就像是赦免令一般，这位不知名的先生听到以后立刻头也不回地逃跑了，楼梯间里回响着巨大的急促脚步声。

‘真有趣，他在害怕你。’

Edward拧开家门，换下皮鞋后倒在了沙发上。

“他们都应该这样做。”

他烦躁地捋了捋头发，像是想要把所有的糟糕情绪都抛在脑后一样，但是刀疤脸和那个大胡子男人的身影却在不断闪现着。他们那令人作呕的声音、铁质刀刃冰冷的触感以及褐色眼睛里的嘲讽……

“所有人都应该害怕我，”Edward坐起身来，环顾空荡的房间，视线最终放在了面前那放满了书籍的书架上。

“因为我比他们都更聪明、更优秀，我本应得到更好的！”

他喃喃自语，像是在说服自己的幻觉，又像是在说服自己，但这两者之间又有什么区别呢？

原先的愤怒逐渐消散后，Edward的心情并没有随之平复下来，从有记忆开始所遭受到的那些嘲笑、伤害似乎都在此时涌向他，不安、困惑、痛苦，Edward被这些密密麻麻地回忆窒息着，他觉得自己现在就像是无头地苍蝇，在心底四处呐喊想要寻求到一个逃出生天的通道。

他需要平静下来。

Edward咬着自己的指甲，双手在微微颤抖。

他得想办法平静下来。

他的视线缓缓向下移动，那个红白相间的纸制烟盒就这么突兀地闯入了视线。

Edward打开烟盒，熟练地从里面抽出一支香烟，然后点燃火机。

焦油与烟草燃烧的味道再次充盈了整个房间，Edward夹着香烟，并未将它放到嘴边，只是闭着眼睛嗅着它的气味。

呼、吸

呼、吸

随着胸口缓缓地起伏，Edward感到自己烦躁不已的内心似乎终于安静了下来。

“你到底想要什么？”

Oswald那低沉沙哑的声音突然在耳边响起。

Edward深呼吸。

“我想要……我想要他们的恐惧。”

他找到了答案。

‘是的，他们都应该恐惧你。’他听见自己的幻觉开口，‘恐惧是他人对你强大的认同。这是你应得的。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鹅其实在第二章最后他们对视之后就找人去查了谜的身份，所以说关于绿色的谜语实际上他跟本就不是猜出来的~
> 
> 他们现在大概就处于，都知道对方是谁，并且已经猜到对方知道自己是谁的状况了吧~


	5. Chapter 5

“你听说过，一只从小和猴群生活在一起的独狼吗？”

今天的哥谭是阴天，黑压压的乌云挤压在一起笼罩于天空之上。偏僻的教堂因为没有充足的光线而显得昏暗无比，讲坛后十字架上的受难基督也沉着脸，漆黑的双眼自高处向下俯视，无喜也无悲。

Oswald问这个问题的时候，Edward正在隔壁狭小的忏悔室隔间里坐立不安，他捏着手里的十字挂坠，感觉自己就像是一个即将拆开面前圣诞礼物的孩子，期待中夹杂着一丝忐忑，以致于让他那颗聪明的脑袋瓜完全没有搞明白这个问题到底在说什么。

“抱歉先生，我——”

“这是一匹非常聪明的狼，有着漂亮的皮毛和锋利的爪牙。”Oswald打断了慌张开口的Edward，他像是沉浸在自己的思绪中一样，自顾自地说了下去，“但是他从很小的时候就一直和猴子生活在一起，他的所见、所闻都是通过这些猴子得到的。”

到这儿，他稍微顿了一下，然后声调微微升高，语气轻松起来，“而猴子是群居动物，那些愚蠢的东西总是喜欢与自己相似的同类，这让他们感到安全，也让他们更加愚蠢。”

最后两个字Oswald说的很重，混杂着浓浓的鼻音，满是不屑。

看上去Oswald打算在这里给他讲一个故事。而Edward绝不是一个故事爱好者，那些毫无逻辑与科学的情节简直就是在侮辱他的智商。但是现在，在这里，他却被这些自己毫无头绪的字句吸引住了。

心跳在缓缓加速。

“你知道，动物的幼崽总是需要向年长者学习才能更好的生存下去，所以这只幼狼开始向猴子们学习，也想要融入他们。”

他是多么想要融入他们。

多么渴望建立一段亲密关系。

多么想要……

尝到点点血腥味，Edward才发现自己不知何时咬破了嘴唇。

他咽下口腔中的血液，继续安静地听着。

“也许这匹狼也察觉到了自己的特殊，但他的世界除了猴子之外，就不曾有过其他的生物，所以理所当然，他也认为自己是一只猴子。他变得非常笨拙，因为不懂得如何隐藏自己的爪子，如何不露出自己的尖牙。”

他总是无法处理好自己的人际关系，在不适时宜的时候开玩笑、说谜语……

“尽管他非常努力，但是那群猴子依旧没有接受狼的意愿，他们甚至还在嘲笑他，讽刺他。”

人们从不喜欢他，他们拿自己开差劲的玩笑，称自己为怪胎。

Edward的胃部在抽搐，但这也许只是他的错觉。

Oswald还在慢悠悠地讲着这个大概是他自己编造的故事，没有意识到隔壁另一个人并不平静的内心。

“‘或是是我不够优秀’这只狼认为，‘如果我足够出色，他们就会认同我，喜欢我’。可事实上，他越是优秀，那些猴子们就越是讨厌他，憎恶他。你知道为什么吗？”

Oswald问出了这个问题，Edward的心跳顿了一下，这也正是他渴望知道的。

“ **为什么** ？”

他开口，却被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。

隔壁却传来了一声轻笑，似乎对他的反应相当满意，接着Oswald说出了答案，“因为或许狼没有意识到他们并非同类，但猴子却知道谁和自己有所不同。”

Edward沉默着咬紧了下颌。

每当他认为自己终于在哥谭找到了属于自己的一席之地，每当他觉得自己终于获得了他人的认同与尊重时，总会有人，总会有那么几个人突然闯入他的领地，将所有精致美好的虚假幻象撕裂捣烂，把背后那些散发着恶臭气味的“现实”捧到他的眼前。

他曾以为这是那糟糕的命运在暗中作祟，但或许，他只是永远都不能融入人群，因为——

“无论如何，猎食者也无法与猎物和平相处。狼生来就是强者，而那些弱者却只能从贬低与嘲笑他人中获得强大的错觉。”

Oswald说的对，如果他生来就注定与众不同，又何必去追求平庸？

长久以来萦绕在他脑海里的疑惑终于被解开，但随之而来的又是一个新的问题。

Oswald为什么这么确定他了解自己？

仔细思忖两秒后，Edward开口，“似乎，你很了解这匹狼。”

“不，我并不了解他。”对方立刻否认了，他迟疑了一下，像是在思考该如何反驳，“我只是在描述我看到的，我对他很好奇，我想知道，如果这只狼突然有一天意识到了自己的身份，他会想要什么？”

所以，他们对话又回到了上周，只是这一次，Edward相当确信自己的答案。

“我想，他会想要那些猴子对他的恐惧。他会想让他们知道，自己是特别的，自己是最聪明的。！”

他的语气随着欲望的吐露而越来越激动，情绪像是堰塞湖中的液体，在找到一个宣泄口之后疯狂地向外涌去。

“他们应该臣服于他，颤抖着叫出他的名字！”

说完这句话，Edward听见隔壁传来细微的响声，像是一桶泼在他头上的冷水。

“你在笑？”他不太确定，疑惑的情绪里夹杂着些许小心翼翼。

“是的，”Oswald回答，尾音稍稍上扬，“不过并不是在嘲笑你。我只是很开心，看来你已经知道自己到底想要什么了。这样的话，我也不必把带来的礼物再拿回去了。”

“礼物？”Edward有些不解。

“庆祝你终于找到了答案。”隔壁的声音依旧带着笑意，“我的朋友，你要明白，一个人不做自己，充其量只是一个拙劣的模仿者。何况，狼是没有理由被猴子的规则束缚的。”

毫无疑问，Edward认同他所说的每一个字，但是同时，他又有些不明白了。

为什么Oswald要对自己说这些话？为什么他要帮助自己？甚至还给自己带了礼物？

自己被他吸引，想要与他交流、接触都是情有可原的。但Oswald却不一样，他是哥谭地下世界的首领，是站在高高山峰上向下俯视的那个人，他狡诈又残忍，根本没有理由将时间浪费在这里。

他想从自己这里得到什么。

这是唯一合乎逻辑的答案。

但是……他想得到什么？

“先生，你为什么对我这么好？”谜团的忠实爱好者还是忍不住开口了。

“因为我想。”对方回答地理所当然，但这可不是Edward想要的谜底。

“不，先生，这根本不是问题的答案！”他有些着急了，这个问题的答案应该相当有趣，不然两人都绝不会把这种古怪而又危险的会面方式维持了将近一个多月。

对方沉默了，Edward又开始担心自己是否操之过急，他们甚至还未曾交换过姓名。

“我会这么做……”过了好一会儿，隔壁才再次传来那低沉沙哑的声音。

“因为我很享受我们之间的对话，因为我对你很好奇，因为——”

“ **因为狼也是群居动物** ，”Edward打断了对方的话，抿抿唇，试探性地说出了自己设想的答案，“对吗？”

Oswald将他比作猴群中的独狼，寻求着来自同类的接纳、认可。

或许，他并非唯一做出尝试，并且失败的人。

“没有人敢这样和我说话。”Oswald显然对自己被打断的事情感到不满，语气里的笑意淡去，变得冷酷起来。

Edward却没有被他突如其来的转变吓到，他站起身，贴近那块薄薄的木板，像是这样就能越过这该死的阻挡看见隔壁的另一人一样。

“你说过，先生”他理所当然地开口，“狼是没有理由被猴子的规则束缚的。”

他贫瘠的社交常识让他无法判断这句话到底有没有说错，只能忐忑地等待着对方的回应。

Oswald先是用鼻子装模作样地哼哼两声，接着“扑哧”笑了出来，最后这笑声越来越大，“咯咯咯”地就像是一只企鹅。

“你比我想象的还要有趣。”对方喘息了几口，给出了自己的评价，“虽然我想你已经知道了，但，我是Oswald Cobblepot，你可以叫我Oswald。”

他傲慢地给出了Edward叫自己名字的权利，而Edward在心中将这个名字又反复了咀嚼了几遍。

“Edward Nygma，先生，你可以叫我Ed。”他说。

“那么Ed，”Oswald的语气恢复了正常，十分有礼貌地与Edward道别，“期待我们的下次见面，别忘了你的礼物。”

Edward等待着那脚步声渐渐远去，才深呼吸，轻轻推开了忏悔室隔壁的小木门。

阴暗逼仄的狭小空间里，一个纸袋正突兀地放在破旧木凳之上。打开纸袋，里面放着一套整齐干净的绿色西装，布料柔软、散发着柔和的光泽，旁边是一张带有联系方式的紫色卡片，以及……一把黑色的手枪。

隐约的，Edward听见教堂里似乎有低沉的笑声，他四下张望，教堂里却是空无一人，直到最后，他才发现，这笑声竟是从自己嘴里发出的。

这件事听上去着实有些诡异，但此时的Edward已经全然沉浸在一种莫名的喜悦之中。他轻嗅着纸袋上残留的淡淡香气，开始计划如何利用这些小礼物来找点儿乐子，趁机解决掉那两个大麻烦。

“Oswald……”

他用极为低沉的嗓音叫出了这个名字。

如果是你……会怎么做？

Edward正欲继续思考，又倏地想起了Oswald刚才对自己的评价。

“一个人不做自己，充其量只是一个拙劣的模仿者”

他又忍不住笑了起来，脑子里的思路却比清晰了不少，带着嘴角的笑，Edward从容地离开了教堂。

……

大约是真的没钱了，那两个男人来的比预想的要早上一天。不过所幸，Edward的谨慎让他早就将一切都准备就绪。

他们在楼下相遇，刀疤脸看见他时眼睛一亮，就像是锁定了自己的猎物一般，带着那副得意自满的表情向他走来。Edward礼貌地邀请他们上楼，承诺他们回家之后就将说好的欠款归还。这两个男人笑了笑立刻同意了。

愚蠢，这是他们所犯下的第一个错误。

不过Edward并不怪他们，毕竟在他眼中，这是大多数人一出生就带有的原罪。

他们的愚蠢让他们贪婪，而贪婪让他们自取灭亡。

Edward冷静地走上楼梯，浑身肌肉紧绷着，每一步都非常的缓慢、小心。他听着木板被重量压迫，摩擦之后发出了好似动物死前尖锐的哀鸣，而背后则是两个男人粗重的呼吸。

在哥谭，你永远不可以在没有准备的情况下跟随另一个人去到未知的地方。

Edward抿抿唇，藏住嘴角浅浅的弧度，然后带着两个人来到了自己的房门口。他推开门，侧身让两个人进屋。

如他所想，刀疤脸和大胡子的男人一进门就开始四下打量房间里的东西，那两双眼睛瞟来瞟去，像是在估算着Edward的身价。

Edward让他们坐在沙发上稍等片刻，自己则转身去了厨房，离开了他们的视线。

这是他们所犯的第二个错误。

拿出两个杯子，按下按钮，机器开始“吱——”地运作起来。Edward在等待的过程中，一边思考着应景的谜语，一边用左手食指无意识地敲打着大理石的厨房桌案。

门外传来那两个男人的窃窃私语，不过Edward并不担心他们正在密谋什么。

黑色的液体从咖啡机中落下，缓缓注满瓷杯，Edward拿出早已准备好的药粉，倒入了杯中。他看着白色的粉末被打湿、撕扯、吞噬，最后与这夜色般浓重的黑融为一体。他端着这两杯咖啡，走到了客厅，带着微笑将杯子放在了两个男人的面前。

“不如先尝尝这杯咖啡吧。”他提出建议。

大胡子男人有些不耐烦了，不过在Edward面带遗憾地指出咖啡的价格以后，两个男人便迫不及待地拿起杯子喝了几口。

这是第三个错误。

连小孩都知道不能喝下陌生人递来的饮料。

Edward用左扶了一下眼镜，想要掩饰自己发现自己的左手有些颤抖，不知道是因为紧张还是兴奋。于是他从茶几下拿出那包烟，抽出一根、点燃。

“哇哦，小家伙，我还不知道你现在学会抽烟了！”刀疤脸咽下一口咖啡，有些迷糊地问到。

“抽烟？不，我不抽烟。”Edward见两人的杯子已经空了，抬头瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟。

他深呼吸，让那熟悉的气味缓缓地充盈了自己的肺部。

“现在到了我们该说正事的时候了。”再次开口时，声音已经变得低沉、冰冷。

那两个男人立刻打起了精神，“你这么快就把钱弄到手了？”

“事实上，先生们，我想你们这次是不能得偿所愿了。”

听到这句话，刀疤脸先是迷惑了一下，然后才慢悠悠地反应过来，他瞪着Edward想要站起来，但当他的屁股一离开沙发，整个人就开始摇摇晃晃起来，他赶忙伸手想要扶住同伴找到平衡，可那个大胡子只是被他轻轻一推，就瘫在了沙发上。

他转头看向Edward，但眼前已经是一片黑暗……

Edward冷漠的注视着两个人相继倒下，走到厨房再次摁下了咖啡机的按钮，接着他又回到卧室，换上了Oswald送他的绿色西装，检查完手枪后别在腰后。

他回到客厅，厨房里的咖啡已经做好了，温度刚好合适。Edward端着咖啡走到客厅，桌上的香烟早已燃尽熄灭，只剩下一个短短的滤嘴。

Edward咽下一口杯中黑色的咖啡，将滤嘴连着剩下的香烟一起扔进垃圾桶。

他不再需要这个东西了……

……

这两个人被带到了事先踩过点的废弃工厂，Edward找来绳子将他们固定在椅子上面。做好这一切之后，他并没有等待两人药效过后自己清醒的耐心，直接将冰冷的河水浇在了他们头顶。

这两个男人立刻从昏迷中惊醒，他们打了一个机灵然后立刻张望起来，眼前全是陌生的景象，而面前站着的那个穿着绿色西装的家伙熟悉又陌生。

还没等两人反应过来，Edward就上前贴心地介绍了他们现在的处境，以及接下来会发生什么。

Edward并不打算立刻杀了他们，这太无趣了，单纯的暴力不会为他带来任何愉悦。

他决定给两人一个机会，他会给他们每人出上三个谜语，只要答对其中一个，他就会暂时绕过对方一命。

这听上去相当简单，但是Edward知道这两个蠢货是无论如何都不可能答对自己给出的谜语的。而他做这一切的目的，就是要这两个男人知道、让他们明白，他们之间的差距。

他们应该懊恼、悔恨对自己所做的一切，应该颤抖着恳求自己饶恕，不应该再鄙夷、讽刺他。

效果并没有预期的好，在他拿出手抢之后，大胡子显然已经意识到Edward的认真，开始结结巴巴地求饶。但是一旁的刀疤脸依旧没有认清自己现在的处境，骂骂咧咧地要求Edward给自己解绑。似乎在他眼中，Edward永远是一个任他欺凌的弱者。

Edward也不气恼，他认为这个家伙的智商大概不足以让他理解现在正在发生的一切。所以子弹与伤口是他最好的回答，不论是多么愚蠢的人，在疼痛过后都会清楚的意识到自己渺小。

枪响过后，刀疤脸的腿上多了一个洞，而工厂里也安静了许多，Edward也可以开始自己的小游戏了。

出于私心，留着大胡子的男人是最先出局的。

接着，三个谜语之后，枪口再次转向了刀疤脸。

“噢，天哪，先生，求求您放过我吧，先生！”这个男人哭着向Edward求饶，泪水混合着鼻涕流到了嘴边，“别伤害我，先生！放过我这次！我一定不会再来打扰您的！”

Edward向前走了一步，这个男人就瑟缩了一下，闭上了眼睛。

“看着我， **蠢货** 。”Edward低声说着，饶有兴味地注视着眼前这个丑陋的家伙。

刀疤脸颤颤巍巍地转过脸，抬头仰视着Edward，那双之前从不把Edward放入其中的眼睛，现在满是恐惧，而Edward，从瞳孔中看见了另一个自己。

另一个更加强大、自信的自己。

这正是他所想要的。

“你想要活命么？”他问。

刀疤脸立刻点头，充满希望地看着Edward。

“那么求我，叫出我的名字。”Edward笑着说，将对方这副可笑摇尾乞命的样子收入眼底，然后轻轻用手枪抵住了他的下颚，“叫我……”

叫我什么？

Edward在这时突然愣了一下。

他们应该怎么称呼他？

Edward？不，这个名字太普通了，谁都可以叫这个名字，何况，只有他的朋友才会被允许这样称呼自己。

那么Nygma？他承认自己非常喜欢这个姓氏，但是同样，这有点儿普通了，没有丝毫威慑力。

Edward感觉自己的心跳在加速，血液也在飞快的向大脑涌去……

他想要一个独一无二的，能让所有人听见就感到恐惧名号。

就像“ **The Peguin** ”一样。

他觉得自己的嗓子有些干涩、发痒，仿佛什么东西就要冲出喉咙。

那些人应该称呼我为——

‘ **The Riddler** ’

他听见那个声音在耳边炸开。

低沉、冰冷，让他颤栗。

“叫我……”于是Edward开口，“ **The Riddler** ！”

Edward满意的看见眼前的男人浑身都在颤抖。

他在害怕，在恐惧。对自己现在的处境，对这个名字，对自己。

最后，这个男人用力喘息了几口，像是花尽了全身的力气一样，用那种动物被撕裂喉咙前哀鸣般的声音乞求着，“求求你，请放了我吧， **Riddler** ！”

Edward满意地笑了，“很好。”他说，然后扣动了扳机。

“ **砰——** ”

随着这声枪响，工厂里只剩下了一个人的呼吸声。

Edward感觉到自己的每个毛孔都舒展开来了，他闭上眼，然后深呼吸。

他听见了，血液滴落在水泥地板上，厂房深处杂草间的虫鸣以及远处哥谭市里的喧闹。这一切都是如此的……完美。

他终于，找到了“ **自我** ”。

平复心情以后，他拿出手机，拨通了那串记忆里的号码。

他想要与对方分享此刻的心情。

“嘟嘟嘟”的提示音在几秒后中断，接着，Oswald那沙哑低沉的声音在Edward的耳边响起。

“Hello？”

Edward的心脏猛地收缩了一下。

他张着嘴，那些所有想要倾诉的话语在这一刻仿佛被什么东西堵在了嗓子里一样，无法说出。

“Hello？”因为许久没有得到回应，Oswald又问了一句，他的声音断断续续地，让Edward想到了坏掉的留声机。

工厂里太安静了，Edward不由得紧张起来，他懊恼自己一时见的冲动。Oswald的特殊让他总是无法以平常的心态来对待他对方，他害怕自己的错误举动会将这个自己好不容易拥有的朋友推开。

在Oswald再次开口询问之前，Edward终于下定决心，挂断了电话。

也许他应该先把尸体处理了？

Edward将手机揣进兜里转身看着眼前的两具尸体。

……

Edward草草将两具尸体处理完毕后，已经将近凌晨了。他开着车，不由自主的来到了Oswald家的楼下。房间内还没有亮灯，看来Oswald还并没有回来，不过算时间的话应该也快了。

没有任何理由的，他将车停在路边，关上了所有的灯，在黑暗中等待着。

他不知道本该回家的自己为什么会出现在这里，也不明白自己到底在期待什么，仿佛有种他们之间有种奇妙的吸引力，让自己忍不住想要靠近Oswald。

Edward并没有在车内等待很久，载着Oswald的豪华轿车就出现在了他的视线里。

他注视着那个熟悉的身影从车上下来，然后看着他让周围的保镖离开，独自站在门口。

Oswald四下张望了一下，Edward立刻弯下腰，担心对方发现自己。他等了一会儿， 偷偷抬头，发现Oswald依旧站在门口不知道在干什么。

刺耳的铃声突然在车内想起，Edward立刻手忙脚乱地拿出手机，准备挂断这通突如其来的电话，但是车里一片黑暗，他不知道按到了哪个按钮，电话铃声终于消失了，但紧接着，另一个熟悉的声音响了起来。

“你好，神父先生。”

是Oswald。

Edward咽了下口水，他低头，终于看清了来电显示上的号码。

他深呼吸，然后抬头。

两人的视线穿过汽车透明的玻璃，穿过皎洁的月光，穿过教堂忏悔室薄薄的木质隔挡物与小巷浓重的夜色，交织在了一起。

“ **想进来喝杯咖啡吗** ？”

Oswald带着笑意，温柔地问道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事到这里就结束啦！是个开放性的结局，两个人之间在这个时候到底有没有爱上对方呢？我其实也不知道（个人倾向于可能还没有），但是他们的未来还有非常多的可能性，也许他们会相爱，也许依旧是亲密的朋友、默契的合作伙伴，又或许会变成敌人。但不论是哪一种他们都不能否认另一人对自己的重要意义，也都不能真正对对方下死手，因为狼是群居动物。


End file.
